shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Aurias
Name: Aurias Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Great Being Element: Light Weapons: Sword of the Spirit, Shield of Truth Side: Good Three Words to Describe: Wise, Kind, Powerful bio Aurias was the first living thing in the universe. Some would argue that he was never created; instead just always being there, living in the holy dimension of Halaria. He did create the other Great Beings, which he named the Shellas, and with them, shaped the universe. Aurias himself created Spherus Magna, as well as the Agori species. Since then, Aurias has ruled over the universe and the Shellas peacefully, and even appointing the Elemental Lords himself. However, a monstrous species that one Great Being made, the Azren, decided to rebel against the Great Beings. Aurias tried to keep the peace, but to no avail, and was forced to go to war. While Aurias himself did not always participate in the battle, he often created strategies and helped keep the Azren at bay. However, during this time, the substance known as "energized protodermis, erupted upon the surface of Spherus Magna, starting the Core War. Aurias and the Shellas tried to stop the war, even creating the Battera, but it failed. Hoping to do what he could, Aurias allowed the spirits of those who died in the war to travel to Halaria and life there peacefully. Aurias eventually discovered that Vhaas, the Great Being who created the Azren, was working with the Azren's leader, Kaggorak, and had secretly created the energized protodermis, hoping to destroy what Aurias had created. Aurias also discovered that a portion of the Shellas, which Vhaas called the Malgon, has sided with Vhaas, hoping to overthrow Aurias. The two sides fought until Aurias succeeded, and banished Vhaas, the Malgon, and the Azren to Surken, a dark, prison like dimension. The Malgon themselves found a way to travel back and forth between Surkren and the normal world, but Vhaas was trapped in the center of Surkren, not being able to escape. However, the Core War was still waging on Spherus Magna. Aurias and the Shelllas traveled to Spherus Magna in the guise of Glatorian and Agori, and tried to convince them to stop fighting, but to no avail. Fearing for the worst, Aurias helped create the Mata Nui robot, the Mask of Life, and the Matoran, hoping that the people of Spherus Magna would one day use these to redeem themselves. Before long, Spherus Magna spilt into three pieces. Ever since then, Aurias and the Shellas have stood in Halaria, waiting for the planet to be reformed, as well as confronting the Malgon, who attempted to turn multiple species against each other and cause chaos in order to use their negative emotions to free Vhaas, who now called himself Vhargon. In retaliation, Aurias sent the Shellas to undo the damage that the Malgon had done with varying results. To help the Matoran, Aurias created the Elemental Kings, the predecessor to the Toa. However, the Malgon managed to cause a rift between the Elemental Kings, causing a war between them. Because of this, Aurias put the Elemental Kings into a deep slumber, and hid them. After that, he created the Toa, who were less powerful, but less as likely to create as much destruction. Aurias has seen all of the events that have taken place until now, including Mata Nui being put to sleep, Makuta taking over his body, and Spherus Magna being reformed. While pleased that the planet was now fixed and that it was at a time of peace, he could still fell Vhargon's dark presence, and made plans to one day destroy all of his evil from the universe. videos Category:Good Category:Great being Category:Light Category:Male